


Môr Finnel Melethril

by Gemstarzah



Category: Eragon (2006), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, Healing, M/M, Male Slash, Orcs, POV Alternating, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Gemstarzah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a long time since Arya has returned to Imladris. On a trip out orc hunting outside the borders, the twins come across a group of elves fighting to protect one of their own. Will Arya pull through the attack to be able to rejoin her friends? What will come of the heightening feelings the twins have for Arya?</p><p>Title means: Dark Braided Lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orch Presto / Orc Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> My thoughts on an after Inheritance (no Firnen) story. All the elves from Ellesmera are dead, Arya was the only one to survive.

Their riders were weary, the horses dusty. It had been a long hot summer with little rain to have been found. _Why did Lord_ Círdan _send us toward Imladris now?_

The disgruntled thoughts of the dark haired elleth leading the group thought to herself about the bad timing of the task at hand.

 _Our horses are tired, our riders need to rest._ If they were to be ambushed by one of their many foes, Arya knew there was no chance her friends would be able to hold off anything that came their way.

Even she felt like she was a sitting duck if there were orcs to be found in the area.

She remembered, why she had moved away from the place she had known, Ellesmera, to Mithlond to swell by the ocean. There had been many battles in her homeland, the last of which had claimed the rest of her people.

Had it not been for two unexpected guests, ones who could not speak the Ancient Language, and who had revealed themselves as half-elves arriving in her homeland and spending some time with her, she would not have known where to go.

_I was young back then._

The twins had helped her to find her way to Imladris, their own home, and their father had healed her and helped her recover as much as he could. Lord Elrond had been very kind to her. He had helped her to learn the language all his people spoke, Sindarin.

Arya had chosen it for her home, and she had enjoyed living there. Now, after a long time in Mithlond, she was finally almost returned home. It had been so long, that she wondered if the twins were still around hunting orcs.

"We should stop soon for the night, Arya," one of the other elves with her spoke.

Arya turned to look at the auburn haired Silvan ellon.

"At Amon Súl, we shall stop, Tonnorn," she replied. At least up there, in that former ruined fortress of old, they would know if there were any enemies approaching them. There would be time enough to escape too, should a foe seem stronger than her people were likely to be able to face in their small number as they presently were.

 _Almost home, just a few more days and we'll be there,_ she thought, as they started to ride up toward the top of Weathertop.

"We won't light a fire, it'll bring us trouble too fast," she added, slipping down from Maemal's dark back. The last thing they needed was to be ambushed up here on the rocky outcrop.

They still had enough food to last them the rest of the trip, and some of this they ate before heading to get some sleep.

Some hours later, and still at night, it seemed, Arya woke to the sound of howling. Howling that made her shiver. It was the sound of wargs, and they were getting closer. Then she smelt it.

The green eyes looked around sharply. _Which of my companions has lit a fire? Up here it'll be a beacon to anyone moving about!_ She was not pleased in the slightest. _Yes, it's windy up here, but we're elves, we don't feel the cold like mortals do._

The camp was a flurry of activity, wherever the fire had been it had been put out now, and there were elves moving toward the horses.

Arya quickly rolled up her blanket, and attached it to the back of her horses' saddle, before climbing up. It was not long before her companions also were up in the saddle, and they were moving off.

The wargs could still be heard, and Arya knew they were almost at the far side of Weathertop.

Quickly, she led her companions down the other side, though it was not an easy journey at night, and it took time. She knew the wargs would hear them as soon as they started to gallop across the plains.

 _We have to get as close to the Bruinen as we can_ , she thought as her horse cantered away from the foot of the fortress. If they could reach the river, they had more of a chance to defend themselves from the oncoming wargs and orcs.

Arya wasn't thrilled that they had not been able to get a proper night's rest. The horses wouldn't be able to travel as fast, tired as they were now.

_To have wargs on our trail is the last thing we need in this state._

She glanced behind her group, only to groan. The wargs were closing in on them, getting down from Weathertop hadn't slowed the foul creatures down.

"We'll have to fight," she told her companions, though the thought of it was not one she wanted now. There was no chance to outrun the wargs now that they were within sight.

She reached for her bow, fitting an arrow to the string ready to fire. Her companions turned with her, ready to fight. At least the Bruinen was not too far behind them, Arya could hear the water rushing over the rocks of the river. They would be safe before long.

 _I can only hope help comes as soon as possible,_ she thought. They would continue to fight the wargs and orcs for as long as they could. _I cannot allow them to come any closer to my home._

Rivendell did not need trouble from these pests. The wargs came at her, and she shot an arrow into one of them, causing it to collapse as her arrow went into its throat. Arya continued to fire at the orcs

Two of the orcs had their own stout little bows, and Arya knew before long those would be fired at her. Sure enough, she saw an arrow coming toward her, and quickly turned her horse, hoping to avoid it hitting her in a very bad place.

The arrow lodged itself in her shoulder and the force of it sent her falling from her saddle gasping in pain. Her head hit the ground and she knew no more.

* * *

The group of riders trotted along the Bruinen. A mixture of men, plus two identical half-elves were in the group. The leader of the group, as usual, was Elladan. He always seemed to be able to handle things that came their way. It was good to be nearing their home, and the river that marked its borders.

"Well, Dordae, thank you for all our company. We had best head for ho..."

The elder twin broke off as he heard the rather excited howling of wargs, and, after a bit of quite to listen, the sound of weapons clashing. It was not a sound he had expected to hear so close to his own home. Wargs very rarely came this close to the Bruinen, particularly this part of the river.

Elrohir looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. _Shall we see who is on our borders, toren?_

 _We shall indeed,_ Elladan replied. "That sounds like something we should look into," he said out loud for the benefit of the Dúnedain. "Though I do not believe Adar was expecting anyone to visit while we have been gone."

“We will come to help you," Dordae replied. "While we will not come all the way to Rivendell, we can at least make sure you and your unexpected guests reach the borders safely."

The group moved along the river, some of the riding within the shallows of the river to try and muffle their horses’ hooves hitting the ground. As the first of the riders came into sight fighting one of the orcs, Elladan inhaled sharply.

 _They are elves from Mithlond!_ He could not understand why they were so far from home and why they had not continued across the river.

He then noticed there were several elves forming a protective barrier around one of the other elves, and he realised this elf was on the ground. Not just out of the saddle, but lying on the ground.

_Oh no._

He did not want to know who that was until the orcs and wargs were dead. Elladan already had the feeling he knew who the elf was that had been injured. He could also see something that looked suspiciously like an arrow lodged in the fallen elf's body.

Without another second's thought, Elladan rode forward, freeing his sword from its sheath as he did so. Elrohir was right beside him. He could only hope that arrow wasn't poisoned.

The Dúnedain were with them as well, though their horses were not so easy to keep up with the two elven ones.

Elladan groaned as his horse pushed through the fighting, heading for the ring of elves. Some of them were badly injured, barely holding on even as they fought to protect the fallen elf. Another had slid out of the saddle, and from the awkward way the other elf landed, Elladan knew there was nothing to be done for him. Two of the elves turned their horses slightly as he dismounted, coming towards them. They had allowed him enough of a gap to get between them, to the elf they were protecting.

Elladan's eyes widened.

 _Elrohir, I might need you over here, toren. I know who the injured elf is._ There was no mistaking who this elleth was.

He was worried now, dropping down beside the fallen elleth, pressing fingers against her neck to find a pulse. There was one. It was still steady, but how long for, he couldn't be sure. Elladan eyed the arrow that was stuck in his friend. This was not going to be easy to deal with, but he knew it needed to come out.

He looked up, checking where his brother was. Elrohir was fighting against one of the orc's and he could see the Dúnedain were as well. Elladan shook his head, knowing that Elrohir had spotted who had been injured; he could feel the fury in his brother's thoughts as he fought the orcs, helping to drive them back away from where Elladan was.

Elladan reached out, gently grasping the elleth’s hands in his.

“You are safe, mellon-nin. Please, hold on, it is I, Elladan.”

This time, he did not feel her lashing out with her mind, though he did feel its touch for only a few seconds. Instead, she seemed to relax a little, which gladdened him. His friend had realised she was in safe hands.

He kept a watch on the fighting, noticing that Elrohir in particular always stayed between him and any warg or orc that dared to move toward him. At last the fighting was all over, and Elrohir joined him, only to gasp in shock as well.

“Is she alive?” Elrohir asked.

“She is,” Elladan replied. “She knows it’s me, who is holding her also.”

Elrohir looked at the elves around them.

“We should move, at least a little way from here. The orcs and wargs should be burnt as well as our own dead.”

“Surely not far from here, considering how hurt she is and some of our company, Lord Elrohir?”

It was one of the Mithlond elves who asked.

Elrohir shook his head.

“Of course not.”

Elrohir looked at Dordae.

“I know you said you wouldn’t come to Rivendell all the way… but perhaps could you wait with them while we get word to our adar? We will send others to help them get to Rivendell.”

Elladan sighed.

“I am sorry we have to leave all of you, but she needs help quickly.”

Dordae nodded.

"That much we will do, yes. May you ride fast, my friends."

"Do you want to take her, toren?" Elrohir asked.

"If you could pass her up to me, toren once I'm on Lagorloss, yes, I will," Elladan replied, though he regretted letiing go of Arya for even a second as Elrohir gently picked her up, taking care not to jostle her injured shoulder.

He spotted Arya's horse grazing not far off, as he moved to mount his own grey stallion.

"Will you lead Maemal?"

Elrohir nodded as he passed Arya carefully up to him.

"I will."

Elladan watched as his twin collected the reins for the chestnut stallion with the golden mane, leading him over to his own grey horse, gathered Arya's fallen bow and quiver, and mounting.

Once Elrohir had joined him once more, Elladan told Lagorloss to start for home, and wrapping a protective arm around Arya, the two twins started for home quickly.


	2. Nestadren Curu ((Healing Skill))

It was time for one of Glorfindel's general border reports. Elrond sat in one of the more comfortable seats in his study, the former Balrog Slayer also seated in one of the seats. Glorfindel’s report had not been overly long, indeed, there had been little for his friend to report of any importance.

"And so, there have been no more sightings of orcs on our borders, or up in the High-Pass," Glorfindel finished speaking.

For now we are all safe, but things will change.

It was good to know that the borders of his lands were safe for now. There was still the matter of the One Ring however, which was why he had sent word to all the realms, asking people to come and speak at the council he had called in order to what was to be done, should it arrive in Rivendell. The only person he was yet to send word to was Saruman. Not that he was planning on involving the White Wizard. There was something he had noticed when Saruman had confront Sauron that had seemed different.

"Have the border guards on the alert. There will be people coming from all the corners of Middle-Earth soon. I have sent messages out to most of the free people in Middle-Earth regarding a matter."

Elrond knew it was important that the ring was dealt with when it came to Rivendell, which he knew it soon would. Especially with a not so young looking Bilbo Baggins staying with them now. Even though Elrond's kin enjoyed talking to the hobbit, he knew the hobbit should not be alive still. They did not usually live this long.

There is something about him that I do not know. Something has kept him alive longer than he should have naturally lived as a hobbit. Yes, it had been a pleasant surprise when the hobbit showed up once more, and Elrond had welcomed him, surprised as he was to see Bilbo again.

Glorfindel nodded. "I shall alert the guard, mellon-nin."

Both of them turned however to look out the window as they heard the sound of hooves approaching quite quickly toward the stable yard below. Both looked down to see three horses coming to a halt in the stable yard.

Elrond was quite alarmed by who had arrived now. He'd been expecting his sons to return home yes, but not like this. His eyes took in the elleth being held by one of his sons. Not to mention the state Arya was in, held carefully by Elladan as his horse stopped.

The Lord of Imladris turned and headed out of the room, hurrying down to where he knew Elladan and Elrohir were. As he did so, he was aware of Glorfindel following behind him; his seneschal would have his own questions for the twins.

"See if you can find ada, 'Ro," he heard Elladan saying.

"Don't worry about looking for me, Elrohir. I am here," Elrond said, though his eyes were on Arya. “We saw you arriving, will you hand her down to me, ion-nin?”

As he spoke he moved towards his elder son’s horse. He knew from what he could see that Arya had been fortunate. The arrow hadn’t bitten very deeply into her shoulder. Elladan carefully passed Arya to his father.

He felt the same mind touch Elladan had from Arya as she tensed up, but she relaxed a few moments later when she knew who held her. Elrond turned, and started swiftly toward the healers halls.

Elladan must have made to come after him, for he heard Glorfindel calling the elder twin back to him instead.

Thank you, Glorfindel, Elrond thought. He did not need his sons watching his every move while he helped Arya. Having them around would make things only more difficult for him than they already were. For once it seemed that the arrow, despite beng an orc arrow, was not barbed.

That gave him some relief, as he would be able to remove it quite easily without causing her further harm. Reaching the healers halls, he nodded at one of the other healers to help him get her into one of the rooms.

"Do not let Elladan or Elrohir in to see her until I have done what I need to," he told the elleth at the desk.

They will want to come and assure themselves that she'll survive, he thought. It was only natural, considering he had watched them growing closer to her, and Arya to them over the years. He had the feeling from the worry in his elder son’s voice that he was more worried than normal. Elrond had not heard that voice since Celebrían had been molested by the orcs, and that was several centuries ago now. It was strange to hear Elladan speaking so again.

One of the others brought him what they knew he would need to properly treat the wound. He got to work quickly, cutting the material of Arya's tunic off that was around the arrow. The wound did not look as bad as it could have been, almost as though the arrow had been at the end of its flight when it hit Arya.

He had the other elf hold Arya still while he removed the arrow, before packing the wound carefully with the herbs he knew would keep it from getting infected, as well as speed up her recovery. I'm glad it’s not poisoned, he thought. That would have made things a bit more difficult for him.

While his helper held her up for him, he got the wound bandaged.

"She'll recover, with time," Elrond said. "We'll settle her in the bed and then let her rest. I think I've kept my sons waiting well and truly long enough."

Any longer and he knew the twins would want to come in even if he wasn't finished. He knew how concerned they could get about Arya.

Spotting his sons coming towards them Elrond nodded. “She sleeps, but you may see her, ionnath-nin.”

* * *

'I’m glad we got to them on time,' Elladan thought to his brother.

'As am I, toren,' Elrohir replied.

They had come into the room where Arya was resting in the bed as their father had said. She had been asleep for quite some time, but they knew she would wake eventually. Their father had never failed when it came to his healing skills.

‘Reminds you a bit though, doesn’t it?’ Elladan looked at his twin.

‘Of our naneth? That’s something I’ll never forget,’ Elrohir replied.

Elladan smiled at his brother. There was no need for them to forget what happened to their mother. It only gave them more cause to fight on against the orcs that dared come too close to their home. Never would one of the filthy creatures set foot in Imladris.

Elladan wrapped one arm around his younger brother, knowing his brother needed the comfort. Arya looked too pale for his liking either. While he knew Arya was not aware of how they both felt about her, he knew they would tell her soon. Not to mention there was the little issue of how things stood between himself and his brother.

‘We should tell her, êl-nin.’

Elladan nodded. ‘We ought to be careful when we do. There is no way of knowing how her people would think of a pairing like us, glaur-nin. I would not want to ruin our friendship.’

Elrohir nodded. ‘She has been rather open-minded about things so far. I do not think we should worry.’

'This is something a bit different to the rest of the things she's experienced here in Middle-Earth,' Elladan replied.

"Do I get to know what you two are mind-talking about, mellyn-nin?"

A rather quiet voice interrupted their silent conversation.

Elladan's eyes looked straight down at Arya. She was awake, and her pretty green eyes were looking up at them both quite steadily.

Of course she knows we were mind-talking, Elladan thought, smiling at her. Arya knew them too well at times. “It’s good to see you awake again, Arya,” he said.

“Indeed,” Elrohir added. “You frightened us when we found all of you.”

Arya smiled slightly. “Goheno nin, mellyn-nin, but you both avoided my question.”

Elladan paused. “It is something that can wait, mellon-nin,” he said. It would not be easy to tell her of the way they both felt about her. She was important to them, and he knew both Elrohir and himself did not want to ruin it.

“Was it about me?”

Elrohir groaned. “It is not enough for you then, to know that we were worried about you because finding you as we did reminds us of our naneth? Or that while you were asleep you seemed a lot like her despite her not having dark hair?”

"I am glad you two came to find us when you did. Those orcs chased us all the way from Weathertop," Arya told them. "We wouldn't have lasted much longer, since few of us got much rest at Weathertop."

Elladan blinked. "What happened there?"

"Someone made a campfire," Arya replied. "Made the orcs have an easy time finding us. We fled instead of fighting them there, especially after we heard the wargs howling. They'd been tracking us for some time, I think they were going to attack us when we could be surrounded."

It was clear in her voice that she knew one of her companions had been killed.

Elladan looked down at her, not sure what to say.

"Do you think I'll be able to get out of here?" Arya asked.

Elladan knew she'd much rather being in her own rooms at this point, and he couldn't blame her. Arya never liked being in the healers halls.

"I'll go and ask adar," Elrohir said, rising. "I'll be back soon."

Nothing more was said while the younger of the twins was gone. He returned shortly after leaving.

"Adar said you may, just not to use that shoulder much, until tomorrow at the earliest."

Arya grinned. "Oh good."

Both the twins helped her up out of the bed. They knew she didn't really need their help, but it felt good to help her. When they had reached the rooms Arya had now, and she had lain down on the bed once more, Elladan chose to speak.

"Do you think you'll be able to sleep a bit more, Arya?"

"Will you stay?" she asked.

Elladan glanced at Elrohir. While it was an unexpected request from her, it had happened only once before. When she had first come to Imladris and didn't know anyone. She had been able to get to rest easier with them there.

"We will."

Both of the twins settled into two of the chairs in the room. 'At least now we'll be able to mind-speak again and not wake her up,' Elladan thought.

'Once she's asleep, yes, toren,' Elrohir replied.

The two of them watched as Arya drifted off into reverie. It was good to see her relaxing once more. She seemed more at ease now that she was in her own rooms.

'How are we going to tell her?'

'I don't know, glaur-nin.'

Elladan looked dowm at the resting elleth. He knew they would have to tell her, else she might find out in some not so good way about how they felt. He blinked as he noticed she'd tensed up a bit. Clearly something was going on. His eyebrows rose, and very hesitantly, he reached out a hand.

'Toren!'

He ignored Elrohir, gently touching Arya's arm. She flinched but woke once more. She was breathing quite hard, and her eyes looked frightened.

"Are you alright?" Elladan asked, watching her as she struggled to calm herself.

"No. Bad memories..." she replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mellon-nin - my friend  
> elleth - female elf  
> ion-nin - my son  
> ionnath-nin - my sons  
> toren - brother  
> naneth - mother  
> êl-nin - my star  
> glaur-nin - my light  
> mellyn-nin - my friends


	3. Past and Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annoying dreams and a very unexpected guest

Arya sighed as she looked at the two twins. She knew she could trust them not to share the things which plagued her if she asked them not to. On the off chance that she did allow them to tell others, she generally told them who they could tell. Never had they betrayed her confidences in them.

“What bothered you this time, Arya?” Elrohir asked.

“One of the two Shades I’ve encountered over the years, Elrohir.”

Arya shuddered. Several centuries ago she’d explained to them that Shades were merely humans possessed by an unhealthy amount of demonic spirits. Why must I be the one plagued with the memories of those abominations? It did not seem fair to her that these were the things she was dealing with on a daily basis when she tried to rest.

“Will you tell us what happened?” Elladan asked.

She could hear the careful choice of his words this time. He did not want to worry her. Elladan only wanted to be able to help her to pull through what was irking her. It was something he had always been interested in, Elrohir too. She nodded.

“It was Durza, the one who killed Faolin and Glenwing, Elladan. The worst of the two Shade’s I’ve had the misfortune of meeting. It was that specific memory. When we were transporting the dragon egg that later became Saphira.”

Saphira whom the twins had only seen from a distance.

“Her egg was vital to my allies at the time. She was our greatest hope against Galbatorix. I had the task of ferrying her egg between my kin and the Varden, hoping she would hatch. Durza ambushed us one night, in our own forest. He had the Urgal’s kill Faolin and Glenwing. Durza came after me because he knew I had the egg. He trapped me in a ring of flames.”

She paused.

“Had you not woken me, I would have been about to send the egg far away.”

Elladan shifted towards her a little and Arya found herself moving without thinking into the hug he offered. She was not surprised when she felt Elrohir’s arms wrapping around her as well. Both twins were very careful around her hurt shoulder. She knew the twins only wished to help her.

It did not take her long to slip back into sleep, knowing she wouldn’t fall while the twins held her.

When she woke some time later, she found herself lying down, with one of the twins on either side of her. Her head was resting on Elladan’s shoulder. She blinked.

While she felt comfortable like this, she certainly hadn’t expected to wake up like this. Not to mention Elladan was looking at her. She could feel Elrohir’s eyes on her other side.

"Comfortable?" The elder twin asked, smiling.

Arya chuckled.

"Yes. What about you both?"

She turned her head slightly to look at Elrohir.

"I doubt the answers changed since last time we were like this," Elrohir replied.

"Quite comfortable," Elladan agreed.

At least she could count on them to be honest with her. They would never think to lie to me. She smiled at them.

"You know... I could get used to waking up like this."

Elladan blinked.

"What do you mean, mellon-nin?"

"Well..."

How am I meant to explain this? It would risk a lot to admit how she felt, but, she felt it was necessary. At least, one day she would tell them, now wasn't the time to do so, and she knew it.

"I have always felt safe like this this you already both know that already."

Now she was the one dodging questions, but at least she had good reason to do so.

Elladan smiled.

"Good to hear."

* * *

Arya woke before dawn the next day, and was not surprised that the twins had stayed.  That Lord Elrond had allowed them to do so; on the other hand; did surprise her.  He must know something I don't know.  That or the Lord of Imladris had turned a blind eye where his sons were involved the previous day.  She could feel that her strength had returned to her, and while, the two twins were still in reverie on either side of her, poured her strength into healing her own shoulder, until it had completely healed, before allowing herself to return back to reverie herself.

She woke a few hours later, feeling the warm sun on her skin.  She smiled, before gently poking Elladan in the ribs.  He woke almost straight away after the light poke.

"Time to get up," she told him.  "Arien has risen."  She frowned.  "I hope my companions survived... do you know?"

Elladan smiled.  "Do not worry about them," he said, gently tugging her out of his brother's hold, causing Elrohir to grunt as he did so.  "All are well, except for one.  We made sure others went out to help them find their way in, once we got you to our adar."

Much to the surprise of all three elves resting on Arya's bed, there came the sound of a knock on the door shortly after.

The twins both sat up, silently moving to look a little less inconspicuous for their being in the room as early in the morning as it was.

"Come in!" Arya called, shifting to look in that direction.  "I am awake."

The door opened, and to her surprise it was Elrond who came in.  The Peredhel lord smiled as he spotted the three of them.

"I am sorry for intruding, Arya, but, we need your help."

Arya sat up.  He looked somewhat agitated. Something seemed to be bothering him, and she hoped she would be able to help in some way at least.

"Whatever is the matter, Lord Elrond?"

"We have an unexpected arrival, but the person in question is an elf however they do not seem to know a single word of Sindarin which in a way seems familiar."

Arya smiled.  Sounded like her when she had first arrived though the twins had taught her a few words at least.

"The language they keep speaking sounds quite like the one you also know that we do not," Elrond continued.  "Glorfindel is attempting to calm this ellon down, as we speak, but, I do not believe his efforts are well received."

Arya smiled.  "I will see what I can do.  Where is this other elf?"

"Near the courtyard," Elrond replied.  "Thank you."

Arya smiled again standing.

"Perhaps if you came with me we may be able to at least sort out this elf, and at least you'd know what's going on."

Elrond nodded, and the four elves headed in the direction they could hear Glorfindel talking in.

While Arya understood perfectly well what the golden haired elf was saying she knew the other who was silent did not.

The moment she stepped around the corner she stopped, startled.  Her eyes took in the golden haired, green eyed elf that was standing almost arguing with Glorfindel.  For her, it was a shock to know that he was here. This was something she had never thought would be possible.

"Ada."

**Author's Note:**

> Tonnorn - Tall Tree  
> Maemal - Clever Gold - Arya's horse  
> toren - brother  
> elleth - female elf  
> mellon-nin - my friend  
> Lagorloss - Elladan's horse  
> Dordae - Tough Shadow - Dunedain


End file.
